Piccolo Jr. Saga
The Piccolo Jr. Saga is the last saga of the Dragon Ball (original series) to occur in the manga and the second last in the anime. This saga covers two things: Goku's training with Kami, the Guardian of Earth, and Goku's subsequent participation in the World Martial Arts Tournamentagainst Piccolo Jr., the spawn/reincarnation of his last great opponent, King Piccolo. DVDs *Piccolo Jr. Saga (9.1) (123-137) *Piccolo Jr. Saga (9.2) (138-153) Prelude to the tournament After defeating the King in a close battle, Goku faints and is taken to Korin Tower by Yajirobe for recovery. When he arrives, Korin gives Goku a Senzu Bean and he heals quickly. *Episodes 123-132 Since the Demon King killed the Shenron, no one who was killed during his rampage can be brought back to life; worse still, those killed by the Demon King do not go to the afterlife, instead spending eternity in restless wandering. Korin has an answer for this though, and tells Goku that Kami, who resides in the sky above Korin Tower created the Dragon Balls and is the only one who can bring back the Dragon. When Goku asks how he can get up there, Korin replies that Goku's Power Pole, which has been missing since his battle with the Demon King, is designed to extend from the top of Korin Tower up to Kami's Lookout. Goku quickly goes back to the site of his battle with King Piccolo and, not finding his pole there, then heads off to the Fortuneteller Baba who tells him that his staff is at the Kame House. Retrieving his staff and then returning to Korin Tower, Korin shows Goku where to place his pole and gives him a little bell to show Kami that he is the "chosen one" and sent by Korin. Goku then commences to extend his pole, with him on it, up to Kami's Lookout. After traveling on the pole for a little while, it came to an end once it connected to the lookout. Goku quickly climbed to the top and met a Genie who introduced himself as Mr. Popo, Kami's servant. Upon seeing his bell, Mr. Popo tells Goku that he is eligible to be tested, and must defeat Mr. Popo in a fight. Goku starts the fight relatively carefree, thinking that Mr. Popo will be no challenge, but soon finds himself clearly outmatched. Though Goku seemingly failed the test, he asks to stay and train himself to try again. Mr. Popo agrees and starts to give him lessons on controlling his movements, speed and sensing his opponents actions. Soon Kami himself interrupts and states that he will see Goku. Goku was shocked to discover that Kami and Demon King Piccolo looked exactly the same, something that he soon learned was due to the fact that they were at one time a single entity. Kami agrees to recreate the dragon so that Krillin, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu and the others killed by King Piccolo can be brought back to life, but only under the condition that Goku stay on the lookout for three years in order to train and be ready to confront King's offspring at the next World Martial Arts Tournament. World Martial Arts Tournament Finally, three years passed, and a teenage Goku met up with his friends at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Soon after exchanging greetings, Goku briefly met Piccolo Jr. and then a mysterious young woman who was angered that he didn't recognize her. *Episodes 133-148 Preliminaries After Chiaotzu fixed the numbers so that Goku, his friends, and Jr. wouldn't meet each other until the finals, the first elimination rounds started. The first match was a rematch between Goku and King Chapa (who Goku defeated in the last tournament), which Goku ended with a mild tap to knock out his opponent. Yamcha, Krillin and Tien also easily breeze through their fights, but Chiaotzu is brutally beaten by a now cyborg Mercenary Tao, who seeks revenge on Goku for nearly killing him and Tien for betraying his school. Additionally the young woman makes it to the finals as well as Hero, a nerdish looking man who, seemingly by accident, defeats a disguised Yajirobe. This leaves the eight finalists as: * Goku * Hero (Kami) * Junior (Piccolo Jr.) * Krillin * Yamcha * Tien * Mercenary Tao * Stranger (The mysterious young woman, "Chi-Chi") Quarter-finals Mercenary Tao vs. Tien Mercenary Tao starts the fight confident that he will quickly defeat Tien, but instead finds himself far outclassed. In an act of desperation, he breaks the tournament rules by removing one of his robotic hands and revealing a knife; before Tien can react, Mercenary Tao quickly slices him on his chest. Dropping his other hand, Mercenary Tao reveals a cannon, which he then uses to fire a Super Dodon Ray at Tien; Tien nullifies the attack with a Kiai and then quickly counters, dropping Mercenary Tao with a single hit. After being named the victor, Tien carries the unconscious Mercenary Tao to the edge of the stadium and drops him at the feet of Master Shen, his old master who was rooting for Tien's death, and tells him to take Mercenary Tao and leave, never to bother him again. Goku vs. Stranger The stranger attacks Goku vigorously, asking Goku if he remembers who she is. When he says that he still doesn't, she tells him that he promised to take her as his wife, prompting Goku to ask Krillin for clarification on exactly what a wife is. Yamcha ends up telling him what it means and the stranger then says that if Goku can beat her, she'll tell him her name. Goku is satisfied with this agreement and quickly blows her out of the ring with an invisible blast of energy. The stranger is pleased that she took such a strong warrior for a husband and reveals herself to be Chi-Chi. She then holds on to his arm as they exit the ring for the next fight to begin. Junior vs. Krillin Krillin starts the fight off quickly with two homing ki bolts which Junior quickly neutralizes with blasts from his eyes. It was a distractive ploy though, as Krillin used Junior's diverted attention to land a punch. Krillin then charges at the demon for some quick sparring until Junior seemingly kicks Krillin out of the ring; Krillin recovers though, in the process demonstrating that over his last three years training he has learned how to fly. On seeing Krillin's endurance and techniques, Junior decides to fight somewhat seriously; he quickly grabs Krillin from across the arena by stretching his arm and delivers a fierce punch once he's reeled Krillin in. Krillin recovers from the hit and charges right back at Junior, but is kicked into the air, with Junior in close pursuit. In an act of desperation Krillin attempts to use the Kamehameha at point blank range, but Junior dodges it with the After Image Technique and ends up behind him; Junior uses the opportunity to deliver a powerful overhead smash to Krillin, sending him crashing to the arena floor. Krillin manages to stagger to his feet, but is heavily injured and forfeits the match. Hero vs. Yamcha Yamcha enters the ring extremely confident due to Hero's unassuming appearance. He allows Hero to attack first and easily dodges the clumsy chop, but is kicked in the side, seemingly by accident, when Hero trips. Thinking that it was simply a lucky shot, Yamcha dismisses the attack and prepares one of his own. He launches himself at Hero with a kick but Hero ducks it, inadvertently causing Yamcha to smash his groin on Hero's head. Blustered by Hero's extreme "luck", Yamcha states that he'll fight seriously. Hero states that he will do so as well and launches a very fast attack, striking Yamcha with his elbow and knocking him down. Yamcha gets up and charges at Hero, but his attack is easily stopped and he is sent back to the ground with a quick kick to the leg. Yamcha attacks twice more, but both times is quickly countered and knocked down. The entire time they are fighting, Hero gives pointers to Yamcha, telling him what mistakes he is making, he then confesses to Yamcha that he's not actually human, and is only borrowing the body that he's in. Unable to connect with any physical attacks, Yamcha uses his last resort attack: the Spirit Ball, a guided ki ball. Hero dodges the balls first pass, and then the second which causes the ball to crash under the ring floor; Yamcha then commands the ball to come back up directly under Hero and makes a direct hit. Hero quickly retaliates though, and smashes into Yamcha with his elbow, knocking him out of the ring. At this point, Goku pieces it together and realizes that Hero is actually Kami in disguise. Semi-finals Goku vs. Tien Goku and Tien both start the fight off right away, charging into each other with a flurry of blows. After a few scuffles, and a doubly reflected ki bolt, Tien is left a bit out of breath while Goku remains in top form. Tien then demonstrates his true speed and seems to dominate the fight after that though, landing several blows and evading all of Goku's attacks. Goku asks Tien if he can remove some of his clothing and Tien is shocked to discover that they're heavily weighted. With the burden removed Goku's speed is now considerably greater than Tien's, and he is able to take Tien's belt without Tien noticing. Realizing that he's outclassed, Tien uses his secret weapon: the ability to divide himself into four separate, thinking bodies. Each of Tien's new bodies quickly heads to an arena corner and fires a blast at Goku, who has nowhere to dodge except up; once he's in the air though, each Tien hits Goku with a blast from his third eye, bringing him crashing to the area floor. Goku gets back up and announces to Tien that there are two flaws with the technique and that he'll soon win. Tien disbelieves him and attempts to do the same attack pattern as before; he's interrupted though when Goku uses the solar flare technique after leaping in the air, blinding all of the Tien's. As he's recovering Goku explains that Tien's eyes are too good, and that since he relies on them so much, he's almost helpless when blinded. Goku then proceeds to quickly dispatch each Tien with one hit, demonstrating the second weakness; splitting into four bodies reduced each of them to 1/4 of the original Tien's strength and speed. Hero vs. Junior Hero starts the fight off quickly, catching Piccolo Jr. off-guard by demonstrating his powerful techniques right away. Piccolo Jr., shocked that such a weak looking human could present him such a challenge. Piccolo Jr. is able to then read Hero's thoughts and learn that his body is simply borrowed, when he questions Hero about this Hero responds in Namekian, causing Piccolo Jr. to piece together that it's actually Kami in disguise. Knowing that Kami can't do him any significant harm, as Piccolo Jr.'s death would be Kami's as well, Piccolo Jr. is briefly amused by the concept but soon becomes terrified at the thought that Kami might be willing to commit suicide. Kami assures Piccolo Jr. that he has no intent on dying and instead shows Piccolo Jr. his ace-up-the-sleeve and, after placing a small jar on the ground, uses the Evil Containment Wave technique in an attempt to contain the demon. Piccolo Jr. had prepared for this though, and reversed the Evil Containment Wave against Kami, who abandoned his borrowed body to prevent the human from being trapped with him. With Kami trapped in the bottle, Kami is, of course, no longer capable of fighting and Piccolo Jr. is declared the winner of the fight. After this fight is over, Piccolo Jr. taunts Goku by swallowing the bottle containing Kami. The only way to retrieve it now would be to kill Piccolo Jr., thereby killing Kami as well. Final Round: Goku vs. Junior Piccolo Jr. next squares off against Goku. After some initial attacks, Piccolo Jr. attempts to destroy the arena, and all the spectators, with a powerful attack; Goku manages to deflect it though. When Piccolo Jr. attempts to do it again, Goku counters with his kamehameha and reflects the beam back at Piccolo Jr., scathing him and destroying some of his clothes, including his turban. Without his turban he is recognized by the crowd who panic and flee; this works to Goku's advantage as he no longer has to worry about the bystanders being harmed. Piccolo Jr. next uses his Giant Form to grow roughly four times his size. After being thrown and taunted by Goku, Piccolo Jr. grows even further, to the size of a large building; this again works to Goku's advantage however, as he is able to enter Piccolo Jr.'s mouth and then escape with the bottle where Kami is stored. Realizing that his great size is not helping him fight Goku, Piccolo Jr. returns to his normal size. After some more sparring, Piccolo Jr. hits Goku with his Antenna Beam (electricity from his antennas) and leaves Goku stunned. As he moves in for a follow-up blow, he is blocked by Kami who enters the fight. Goku protests this and after making Kami agree to let him fight on his own, allows Piccolo Jr. a free hit. Piccolo Jr. next attempts his Chasing Bullet technique, a blast which follows his opponent; Goku once again turns the tables on him and manages to get the beam to hit Piccolo Jr. instead by dashing right behind him. The blast seriously damages one of Piccolo Jr.'s arms and he is forced to rip it off and grow a new one. In a fit of rage Piccolo Jr. next uses an attack which generates a massive explosion emanating from him. Though Piccolo Jr. puts a great deal of his energy into the attack, it has little effect on Goku. Goku uses Piccolo Jr.'s now exhausted state to land a series of attacks on him, finishing with Kamehameha. Thinking Piccolo Jr. defeated, Goku lets down his guard down while the announcer begins the countdown. As the counter approaches 10, signifying a defeat, Piccolo Jr. suddenly springs up catches Goku by surprise with a beam from his mouth, blasting a hole through Goku's shoulder. Thus weakened, Piccolo Jr. is able to systematically cripple Goku. To finish him off, Piccolo Jr. leaps in the air and fires a powerful ki attack at him, leaving no trace of Goku. Piccolo Jr., though heavily battered by the battle, turns to Goku's terrified friends, gloating. His victory is short-lived though, as, unknown to all, Goku had mastered the art of flight and dodged the attack. Goku then smashed his inert body into Piccolo Jr., knocking him out of the ring and causing him to lose the tournament. Conclusion With Piccolo Jr. beaten, Yajirobe approaches and gives Goku a Senzu Bean, bringing him back to perfect condition immediately. Goku begins to dance about, celebrating his victory, until he notices Kami about to finish off the defeated Piccolo Jr.. He quickly places himself between them, knowing that if Piccolo Jr. dies, Kami and the Dragon Balls will vanish as well. *Episode 148 Kami then laments that Piccolo Jr.'s existence is his fault, and for that he is no longer worthy of life, let alone to be the Earth's God. Master Roshi then speaks up, stating that it was because of the Dragon Balls, and their setting Goku off on his grand adventure, that the world is now in peace; logic Kami accepts. After Kami restores Goku's tattered uniform, Goku asks Yajirobe for a second Senzu Bean. To everyone's surprise, he gives the Senzu Bean to Piccolo Jr., instantly putting the demon back on his feet. Goku tells everyone that he doesn't want to risk Kami's health by leaving Piccolo Jr. on the verge of death; he also admits that he doesn't want to lose his nemesis. Piccolo Jr. shows complete contempt for Goku's mercy, thinking him soft and, just before leaving, giving his word that he will return someday to shatter Goku and take over the world. Kami, seeing Goku's strength and pity, judges him worthy and offers Goku to take his place as God of the Earth. Goku protests this though, stating that such a position was not the adventure he was looking for. At this point Chiaotzu arrives on the scene after leaving the hospital. With one final rejection of Kami's offer, Goku summons his flying cloud Flying Nimbus, grabs Chi-Chi, and flies off. Anime Filler In the anime, Goku's training at Kami's lookout is expanded, with him having to face various tests. After his victory over Piccolo Jr. a 5-episode mini-saga occurs which details his adventures with Chi-Chi up to their wedding. In this mini-saga, Goku and Chi-Chi are about to get married, when Ox King's palace catches on flames. Desperate to save the wedding dress, Ox-King remains trapped in the burning castle, while Goku and Chi-Chi go off to see Master Roshi to see how they can put out the immense fire. Turtle tells them to seek the Fire Eater or the Bansho Fan. Goku and Chi-Chi find the Fire Eater, but run off to find the Bansho Fan when Emperor Pilaf and his goons interfere again. Chi-Chi meets a crazy woman who reveals she has the Bansho Fan. The two go off with the fan, but Goku can't make it stop the flames. Fortuneteller Baba reveals it is so because the flames were caused from a leak in the Furnace. So, Chi-Chi and Goku go off to the boundary of the living world, and meet the guardian of the Furnace, Ani along with Grandpa Gohan (who's dead). Goku, almost dead, is able to repair the Furnace leak, and the fire stops. Goku and Chi-Chi have their wedding, which ends Dragon Ball. Fortuneteller Baba looks into the future of Goku, and winks. Episode list * 123. Lost and Found * 124. Temple Above the Clouds * 125. Earth's Guardian Emerges * 126. Eternal Dragon Resurrected * 127. Quicker Than Lightning * 128. Secret of the Woods * 129. The Time Room * 130. Goku's Doll * 131. Walking Their Own Ways * 132. Hotter Than Lava * 133. Changes * 134. Preliminary Peril * 135. Battle of the Eight * 136. Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao * 137. Anonymous Proposal * 138. The Mysterious Hero * 139. Rematch * 140. Goku Gains Speed * 141. The Four Faces of Tien * 142. Kami vs. Piccolo * 143. Battle for the Future * 144. Super Kamehameha * 145. Junior No More * 146. Goku's Trap * 147. Goku Hangs On * 148. The Victor * 149. Dress in Flames * 150. The Fire-Eater * 151. Outrageous Octagon * 152. Mystery of the Dark World * 153. The End, The Beginning Category:Dragon Ball sagas